


But First

by Ithurtstobreathe



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 12:12:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11851332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithurtstobreathe/pseuds/Ithurtstobreathe
Summary: Once Upon a Time characters in the Big Brother house. Who knows what's in store. Swanfire friendship or relationship but I'm leaning toward relationship. AU. No magic.





	But First

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I have a confession. I actually have written a Big Brother OUAT story before. It was called 'OUAT goes Big Brother.' I deleted the story because I never finished it. I have a knack for deleting stories. I wanted to write again and I won't delete this story. Even if I don't finish it - which I promised myself I would. I have a knack for never completing things too. The diary room sessions will be in italics. Also Swanfire will be present in this work. Whether it be Swanfire friendship or relationship. I'm leaning towards relationship. No CS. And no SQ. Just so you know what is in store.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the OUAT characters because if I did Swanfire would have been canon.

Julie Chen: "In just moments, a whole new group of Big Brother houseguests will embark on the craziest summer vacation ever. Completely isolated and cut off from the outside world. These strangers will be under constant surveillance as these cameras - and microphones - capture their every move. One by one most of the houseguests will be eliminated, leaving empty-handed. But, for the last houseguest standing, this summer getaway will end with the half million dollar grand prize. So, fasten your seatbelts because this summer is guaranteed to be a bumpy ride. Underhanded, unscrupulous and unexpected. It's time for another season of... Big Brother!"

It's a house like no other. Where 52 cameras follow your every move and 95 microphones capture your every word. This is the Big Brother house. Tonight, 17 contestants will enter this house. Every week the houseguests compete for food, luxuries and most importantly - power. Each week they will vote to evict one of their own. Until only one houseguest remains to claim the half million dollar prize. Tonight, a twist will challenge some of the houseguests, making it a family reunion like no other. It all starts now... on Big Brother!

Julie Chen: "Just days ago, the houseguests were each surprised with the key to their new summer home."

................................................

**The houseguests**

"No way," **Emma** whispered. Was this real? I only auditioned once, she thought, and that was only because Neal dared me... She took the key from beneath her windshield wipers and stared at it. Could this simple item be her ticket to a better life? Emma didn't know but one thing was certain, she wasn't going to get her hopes up.

**Regina Mills** couldn't believe her eyes. Nothing in her life had ever gone her way but now... Hanging from her apple tree were two Big Brother keys. One for her and one for her sister. Her older sibling would tell her to proceed with caution, but perhaps things were finally looking up for the two of them.

**Henry** wiped at his eyes as he walked up the stairs to his dorm room. It had been his long day. Two morning classes and two night classes. He looked at his phone: 9:05 pm. His last class ended five minutes ago. Luckily, he didn't start classes until after lunch tomorrow, so he'd be able to sleep in. He rounded the corner to his dorm and as he got closer, the item hanging on his door knob became clear. It was a key. Not just any key. It was the key. Operation 500,000 dollars was about to begin.

**Killian** staggered into his apartment after a few minutes of fumbling around with his keys. He closed the door behind him, forgetting to lock it, and stumbled his way to his bedroom. Collapsing onto his bed, Killian knew what hell awaited him as he drifted off to sleep. What he didn't know, however, was that underneath him lay his key to the Big Brother house.

**Neal** sighed as the light from the sun hit him. It sure is good to be out, he thought. He stood there a moment, listening to the birds, breathing in the air. Yard time sure as hell didn't compare to freedom. Being inside wasn't all terrible, though, he did make a few friends. He'd definitely tell Emma about them when he got back to her. They had always fantasized about 'Tallahassee' and he wondered if she went there or stayed in Portland. The prison governor transferred him because he was 'getting bullied.' He wasn't. Peter was just an asshole. Neal stood on New York soil now. Tallahassee or Portland - it didn't matter, either way, he was getting back to his best friend. Opening his bag for the first time since he got out he saw something he didn't have when he first went in. While his robbery days were behind him, Neal pondered if he could steal the half million dollar grand prize.

**Marian** watched her son play on the jungle gym. The laughter of the kids on the playground brought a smile to her face. But only for a moment. The premature death of her husband - of Roland's father had hurt them a great deal. They were struggling both emotionally and financially. Regrets plagued the maiden's mind. Her son's future wasn't secured. Her and her husband hadn't prepared for death and because of that, her and her son were now without savings. She called for her son, the day was maturing. Hand-in-hand, they walked home. Arriving, Marian checked the mailbox. The bills were as per usual but the key inside... that was unexpected.

"Who's a good boy?" **Hades** gushed, gently petting his dog, Cerberus. Was there a love stronger than the love an owner had for their pet? Hades wasn't so sure. "Come on boy," Hades said, patting his thigh. Opening the door to his pantry, Hades removed the dog food. Upon opening the bag, Hades realized he was going to have to find someone to look after Cerberus.

"Sir, I'm sorry but we don't provide those services. Thank you for your call." **Glinda** hung up the phone. She let out a breath of frustration. While Glinda absolutely loved her job there were things about it she wished she could change. She was a professional cuddler, she wished some callers understood that. Her services just did not go beyond platonic waters. She stretched her neck deciding to call it a night. She put her hair up, opened her closet to change into her pajamas and found a key hanging from one of her hangers. Perhaps it was time for a vacation, she mused.

"How may I help you?" **Sidney** asked, plastering an artificial smile onto his face. The customer took out their wallet and began to inform him on their order. How Sidney he loathed his job. The customer's voice nothing but white noise as he silently lamented over his life. He took the patron's cash, as a robot might, and opened the register. What he found inside silenced his sorrows, sparking inside him an ember of hope.

"See you later, dears," **Maleficent** said, watching her employees wave their goodbyes. The sun was rising which meant the club was closing. She'd be seeing her ladies at 10:00pm sharp. Hopefully they got their winks in. She threw on her jacket and headed towards the door. Flipping the 'yes we're open' sign to sorry 'we're closed' she shut the door, took out her keys and began to lock up. Dangling from the outside knob, the club owner found a key. Looks like Eric will have to run this place on his own for the summer, she thought to herself.

It had been a busy day for **August**. Working all day at the car shop, he had to put off his writing. On his way home he stopped at a diner. Maybe the atmosphere would inspire his muses. The bell dinged on his way in. He sat at a booth in the back and opened the box that held is typewriter. When he looked inside he found the literal key to his muses.

**Belle** placed the newly acquired books on the shelf. She climbed down the ladder, opened another box of books and found the key to what she was sure was going to be a very exciting adventure.

.............................................

"Neal...?"

Her voice a soft whisper. "How are you.. How did you..."

Neal quickly shook his head. "Hey," he said, hugging an incredulous Emma, "The name's Neal. Neal Cassidy."

Emma didn't return the hug, she couldn't believe what was happening. "Emma," her voice still a whisper, "Emma Swan," she replied.

He let go of her. "It's nice to meet you," he said smiling. A knowing look in his eyes. He retreated from her and began engaging with the other houseguests. Already she missed his touch. She wanted to lock him in the pantry and get information from him. She wanted to hug him, really hug him and never let go. She wanted so much but her feet wouldn't move. She was frozen. Closing her eyes, she took a breath. Opening her eyes, she was brought back to reality. She couldn't let her emotions reign supreme.

Emma: " _I haven't seen him in a year and a half." Emma explained to the cameras. "I have so many questions. But after taking a breather I remembered just where I was - where I am. This is Big Brother, if any one senses that we know each other our games are screwed. I will talk to him just not right now. Right now," Emma said, "we play dumb_."

The twelve houseguests sat down in the living room and begun to get to know one another.

"Guess I'll lead the charge." Ginger locks were pushed from her face as the cobalt eyed woman stood to her feet. "My name is Zelena Jayde. I'm a 30 _something_ year old midwife."

Zelena: " _I don't see why they would need to know my exact age. How is that one detail going to benefit them in any way_?"

The houseguests clapped as Zelena sat down. They went on like this for some time. One houseguest would stand, give a short description of themselves and everyone else would clap. Everything was fine until Julie Chen came back on the screen.


End file.
